Hobbit Wrath
by Luckysee12
Summary: Bella returns to the Shire after the quest and tells her tale, causing the whole town to hate Thorin for what he did. This ends up not being that great when Thorin comes to apologize. Fem!Bilbo, Everyone survives AU, appearances by Lobelia, Primula, and Drogo.


When Bella Baggins returned from Erebor, she was not accepted with warm arms. Even after she had sorted out the Bag End issue, she was not approved of by many hobbits. She was nothing but a loose woman. Going on an adventure was one thing, but with 13 men? That was blasphemy, and widely disapproved of. She was shown the barest courtesy in Hobbiton, a few market stalls even closing their shops to her. Everyone from old crones with nothing better to do, to faunts who were far from majority spoke ill of her, 'Mad Baggins'.

Bella was not blind to any of this. She was very aware o what she heard, what the hobbits said of her. A loose woman, naught but a harlot, a disgrace. She held her chin high, even though her Baggins' side was rolling inside her. Her shame rose in her chest, and she found it harder to accept doors slamming on her and nose upturned at her every way she turned.

It came to a point when Lobelia decided instead of coming to Bag End and berating her, that she would screech at her in the middle of Hobbiton. "How dare you besmirch the name of Hobbits everywhere? Your father would be _ashamed_. I bet Bungo is rolling in his grave, you disrespectful woman!" This was the last straw. Bella's eyes were nearly painful behind her eyes, her face red and crumbling. She looked at this hated relative in the eyes and spoke to her softly.

"I was engaged to one, you know." She said softly, voice crackly with unshed tears. "I was in love with him. I was going to marry Thorin." Lobelia's snarling face slowly began to fall, watching the display of raw emotions. "H-He told me that I would be his Queen. He asked me to marry him. H-He told me we could have a Shire wedding, l-like my mother always wanted for me."

The tears were flowing from Bella's eyes, and she made no move to stop them. Lobelia slowly reached a hand out, pausing just before touching the sobbing woman. "We defeated the dragon, and we knew an army was coming, a-and I did what i had to do!" She was yelling hoarsely. "I gave the Elven King a stone, the Arkenstone, to save Thorin's life, to get help for the battle. A-and he threatened to kill me! Thorin tried to kill me!" She screamed out like she was burned, months of turmoil pounding in her belly.

"He told me I was a traitor, and that-that he no longer loved me! He told me h-he would never marry m-me. That damned stone was of more value to him than me!" She fell to her knees, what she could buy from stores that wouldn't turn her away falling too. She sobbed in agony as the hobbits around her looked at her, unsure of what to do. Lobelia had a face of guilt, softened with empathy. "He left you at the altar. That damned dwarf." She muttered. Lobelia was a simple woman, and realised she had not given this girl a chance. She vowed to herself if that dwarf showed his face, she would beat him down with her umbrella, hobbit-like or not.

Bella was done wrong by Thorin and the hobbits themselves, and they would certainly try to do right. Bella was the victim here, and was taken advantage of by a cruel dwarf, King of the Mountain or not, he was despicable in the eyes of the hobbit. He was scum, and the hobbits vowed to help the woman he left behind.

Bella locked herself in Bag End soon after, but sympathetic hobbits were almost always knocking on her door. They brought her jams and jellies, teatime biscuits, honey wine, books, flowers, and anything they could think of that might make her feel better. Leaving a girl at the altar was just about the worst thing you could do in the Shire. And trying to kill her? That was unforgivable. All dwarves who passed through were scrutinized and watched carefully. The Hobbits keep a particular eye out for this 'Thorin'. Hobbits were protective of their own.

By the time Thorin realised his errors and departed with the company to the Shire, Bella had become more lively. There was still the ache in her heart that came by when she was lonely, but she was surrounded by many. Old childhood friends invited her out for drinks or for an afternoon visit, cousins showing up at her door to go berry picking, nephews and nieces helping bake cookies, even though they ate more batter than they baked. The Shire was slowly repairing her, even if one piece was still in the mountains.

When Thorin and company entered, young Tirth Bywater had ran far down the road to Hobbiton to warn the others of Dwarves, as he had taken to doing. The hobbits were on guard when they were told that Gandalf was accompanying them. Several market stalls straight up closed, and a few Hobbits put their girls in the house, scared of the Dwarves trying to pull anything on their daughters. A few young ones were told to go help Bella with any chores needed to be done, to distract her. Lobelia had taken to making herself the official dwarf welcoming party, and waited at the entering road of town, leaning on her umbrella, recently enforced with stronger wood.

When the company reached the entrance, Lobelia was still standing in front, her small menacing figure in front of a large group of dwarvees and ponies alike. "Ah, Hello Lobelia. How are you this morn-" Gandalf had started, but Lobelia had quickly shushed him and looked at the dwarves in the company. "Names." She stated bluntly, eyeing up the dwarves, the hobbits left in the market square looking at them from afar.

The dwarves looked a bit miffed at that. Bofur recovered first. "I'm Bofur. Bifur," He pointed to the corresponding dwarves as he mentioned them. " Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Fili, Kili, and King Thori-" Lobelia's face changed from the cold look to a fiery anger. "So you've finally come to Hobbiton, _scum_." If the dwarves were miffed before, they were extremely confused now. Thorin looks positively angry. "What did you say?" He said, glaring at the woman.

She did not back down. "You heard me. You are not welcome in Hobbiton, you villain. You have commited one of the greatest crimes known to Hobbits, and are not allowed here." Thorin was in rage at that point, a few of the other dwarves exchanging looks. Gandalf looked amused, and went to continue. "Surely you'll allow us t-" "Oh no, you old coot." Lobelia turned her look to him. "You were the one to lead Bella to this..this..cretin." Lobelia pointed her umbrella to Thorin, absolutely livid, "And now you try to bring him back. Do you understand what this _dwarf_ has done to her?"

"No Hobbits here will help you, and god forbid you try to go near Bag End." She said angrily. "You left your intended at the altar, and worse, you tried to _kill her_. I do not know much about dwarves, but I know it is not acceptable to kill their fiance." Lobelia was soon joined by Primula and Drogo Baggins, Hamfast Gamgee, several Took cousins, and a few Brandybucks. They all had angry glares, and some just looked disappointed.

"Leave." Primula said softly. "You've hurt her enough. I don't know if she can survive having her heart broken twice."

Thorin looked absolutely crestfallen at that, like he had finally realised exactly how bad what he did was. He looked at Primula and spoke softly to her in return. "I know what I've done wrong. I don't know if I can fix it, but I do want to try." Lobelia and a few others reacted vehemantly at that, spitting words of his treachery. Thorin turned his pony away slowly, and lead the dwarves away. The hobbits looked on until they were gone, and slowly began to disperse.

Primula looked to Drogo and sighed sadly. "I think he means it." She said. Drogo nodded. "No matter what the Shire can do, she will never be happy until she has him back." Primula nudged her husband and looked at him meaningfully. "Make sure that she's with you at our house tonight, and I will sneak him in." She smiled and him and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Drogo was quick on his feet, and managed to find the dwarf camp before nightfall. He came into their camp and walked straight to Thorin. "You need to come with me." "I thought i wasn't allowed in Hobbiton." Thorin coldly replied to him. "You're not. But whether I want to admit it or not, Bella is miserable without you. I'm bringing you to her, and you will make her happy."

* * *

Bella sat with her dear cousin. "I don't know if I can do this Primula. I know he wasn't in his right mind at the time, but it's hard to just forget..." Primula held her cousins hand and squeezed it. "Bella, you still love him. You've been miserable with him gone. I want you to at least reconcile with him." Bella nodded and smiled weakly. "I'll try."

* * *

The next day, Bag End was found to be empty. There was nothing but a sign with a few words on it. "_Bag End Goes to Primula._"

The Hobbits were outraged for the longest time, and tried to figure out how the dwarves got in. Primula and Drogo never told. The Hobbits continued to be mad until Primula was sent a letter that she read aloud to all of Hobbiton.

_Dear Primula,_

_It has been years since I left the Shire, and I have truly never been happier than I am now. Thorin has made up for what he did a thousand times over, and I am sure that he loves me. He has made a commitment to tell me it three times a day, even though that's a bit excessive in my mind. He treats me well, Prim. We were married soon after reaching the mountain, and I am writing you because I have just had our first child, a beautiful little boy. My little Lorin has quite the set of lungs, and curls like his mother. Thorin is so enamoured with him! He carved out a room in the mountain, just for our boy, and sings to him every night. I am glad I left, because that's what gave me this family. I've sent you a small portrait of the family, done by a dear friend Ori._

_I wish you, and the rest of the Shire, the best,_

_Bella Baggins, Queen Under The Mountain_

* * *

**Yes, I left the confrontation out, because I just couldn't word it right. This is a fill for the Hobbit Kinkmeme. Aaaaah, protective hobbits~**


End file.
